User blog:Dargoo Faust/Battles Across Fiction Tournament: Round 2
Fiction brings a lot to the table when it comes to combat. Man and Myth, Beast or Hero, there'll always be some guy with a sword and shining armor, and the beast he fights, in infinite shapes and forms. The purpose of this tournament, outside of fun, is to pit characters from each medium of fiction against one another, who are within similar physical capabilities. Anywhere from Novels to Anime, Movies to Games, it looks like everyone has an excuse to wank their characters to oblivion with powers. Round 2 Begins! I'm so glad the first round got so many votes, and I'm glad to be posting content back on the wiki. Waxillium Ladrian, lawman and nobleman, hero of the second era of Mistborn. VS. Spider-Man (Noir), a more mystical version of our friendly neighborhood Spiderman, minus the friendly. BATTLES ACROSS FICTION: ROUND 2 WHO IS THE DEADLIEST?! Waxillium Ladrian Waxillium "Wax" Ladrian is the protagonist of the second trilogy in the Mistborn series, a nobleman turned lawkeeper brought back to the city of Elendel through tragedy and intrigue. Originally born into the noble house Ladrian, Wax left his home of privilege after succumbing to an increasing disgust with how his family members, such as his uncle Edwarn, treated their employees as slaves. He would steal cash and work his way to the Roughs, where he would later develop into his lawman personality, using his inborn Allomantic and Feurochemic abilities as a twinborn to give him an edge over the rampant criminals. 'Allomancy and Feurochemy' Brandon Sanderson - Mistborn Trilogy II The Alloy of Law by Marc Simonetti.jpg Mistborn rpg alloy of law cover by inkthinker-d7w5k66.jpg Wax is a Twinborn - meaning he possesses exactly one Allomantic and one Feurochemic power. He is a steel-burning Allomancer, and a Feurochemist who uses an iron metalmind. * Steel Allomancy - Coinshot : Wax can burn steel in his stomach to gain the ability to sense sources of metal around him and "push" on them, akin to a form of metal control that only goes in one direction (although this isn't tied to magnetism). This is done by putting his weight against the object at a distance: if the object is small and light, it will fly away from him nearly as fast as a bullet, and if the object is grounded or heavy, Wax can send himself flying instead. In an environment with plenty of metal, they can effectively allow Wax limited flight, through throwing coins on the ground and making careful, calculated pushes. He is so persise with the ability that he can surround himself with sort of "Steel Bubble" that can redirect bullets and metal objects away from him. However, it has it's weaknesses - for one, he can't push on Aluminium, and he can't push on metalminds that contain a sort of magical essence. * Iron Feurochemy - Skimmer: Wax is able to store his weight inside of an iron metalmind around his body. He is able to make himself nearly weightless, making even slight pushes against any metal send him flying into the air, or he can alternatively increase his weight tenfold, or even a hundred/thousandfold if he empties his metalminds. Due to his Allomancy putting his weight against an object, if his weight in increased, this drastically increases the force of the push. It can make metals fly through wall-busting Pewterarms, or, with all of his weight, flatten an entire steel foundry. It also makes him better at melee combat; since his movement isn't hindered, he can make himself nearly impossible to topple over in combat, and enhance the force of his punches. 'Weapons and Tools of Choice' * Vindication : A weapon custom made for him by Ranette. It is able to be loaded with regular bullets, as well as bullets that are custom designed to deal with specific types of Allomancers and Feurochemists. It has rounds that split into ceramic shrapnel to deal with coinshots, as well as more powerful rounds to death with Pewterarms. Like a Sterrion, it is likely similar to the Smith & Wesson Model 3 in form and function. ** Calibre: .44 Magnum. Pewterarm rounds are far more powerful, however. ** Effective Range: Likely > several dozen meters ** 8-round cylinder Spider-Man (Noir) Spider-Man, real name Peter Parker was raised under the wing of his social activist Aunt and Uncle, May and Ben Parker, during the Great Depression in New York. When Uncle Ben organized a strike in protest of the big business sweatshops, he crossed with the criminal mastermind Norman "The Goblin" Osborn, who had him brutally mutilated, partially devoured and killed by Adrian "Vulture" Toomes, one of his henchmen, leaving the corpse for Peter to find. Instead of breaking them, Ben's death only drove Peter and May to fight social injustice harder, eventually leading to a confrontation with the Enforcers, forcing Daily Bugle reporter Ben Urich to step in and rescue them. Urich took Peter under his wing, and through him, Peter discovered much about the seedy New York underground. After Peter mistakenly receives a tip-off meant for Urich, the young man ventures to a warehouse where the Goblin’s men are unloading a shipment of stolen antiques. Powers of the Spider God SpiderSenseNoir.jpg Wp3031088.jpg Shattered dimensions screenshot05.jpg Unlike Mainstream Spidey, Noir got his powers from the mysterious Spider God, who sent an enchanted spider to bite Peter after he had approached a shine to the deity. However, he still has many the abilities of mainstream Spoodermon (although he actually makes the webbing with his hands, ew). Granted, Noir isn't nearly as strong has 616 Peter, boasting a more human-like physique. * Spider-Sense : Like the original Peter Parker, Noir is able to react to attacks before they technically happen, as he is able to sense when danger is about to hit him and those around him. While this doesn't affect his ability to dodge attacks, it means that as long as he is able to, he likely will. * Wall-Crawling : Noir is able to climb walls vertically without much issue, typically doing this to make sneak attacks and ambushing far more convenient. * Organic Webbing : Noir is able to produce an ultra-sturdy form of organic webbing that can be used to grapple his way around city-like environments, or tie up and incapacitate his enemies. He typically uses this in combination with his firearms, debalancing foes and shooting them. * Enhanced Physical Capabilities : While not near his 616 counterpart, Noir is strong enough to bust through walls and take hits from other superhumans. In mistborn terms, he's like a Pewterarm. 'Weapons and Tools of Choice' * Dual Six-Round Revolvers : Noir bursts into combat with a pair of revolvers, which appear to resemble the Colt Official Police. A black, six round revolver used by law enforcers in the early to mid 1900s. ** Calibre: .38 Special ** Effective Range: > dozens of meters ** 6 round Cylinder, 12 rounds between the two X-Factors Experience Edge: Waxillium Ladrian This is actually rather close, but in Wax's case age helps. Both are well experienced in fighting enemies with supernatural abilities and using complex tactics to get out of tricky situations, however Wax has just been in the game longer, and as one of the very few lawmen in the roughs, he has been in firefights hundreds of times and has come out on top. Noir is no pushover however; his defeat of the Lizard, Goblin, and others required advanced stealth tactics and maneuvers. Training Edge: Tie Yeah, neither of these two fighters have really gotten a formal "training" unless you count Wax's time in the Terris Settlement, which doesn't add too much to the equation here. Both of these two thrive on practical experience as opposed to specifically honing and improving their skills, and it doesn't usually hinder them. Tactics Edge: Waxillium Ladrian Gotta give it to Wax on this one. Noir's tactics and stealth abilities are admirable, however Wax goes through advanced procedures to use his powers on a daily basis, and is responsible to capturing countless allomancers and feurochemists in the roughs. He was able to fool Bleeder and Miles through using the environment and the allies around him, and combines his powers in ways that could let him rival even a seasoned mistborn. Physicality Edge: Spider-Man Noir Wax has taken hits from Pewterarms, and is no pushover physically, however Noir is significantly stronger than him on a base level. Wax is considerably more mobile, however Noir has better reaction timing and short movement speed, and can take hits from enemies comparable, if not superior to pewter-burning allomancers in Mistborn. Brutality Edge: Spider-Man Noir Surprising, eh? Spider-Man is far more willing to kill than Wax is, although both kill if necessary. The difference is, Noir hunts with the active intent to kill, whereas Wax tends to operate on a sense of justice and lets his enemies stay alive if he can. Setting Like all of the combatants in the tournament, both Wax and Noir have been transported into a strange environment, with no knowledge of what is going on. They are egged by an outside voice that they have "been chosen" for a multiversal game of "kill or be killed", and have approximately five minutes to explore their surroundings and make preparations before they encounter eachother. In the case of the second round, the environment is an empty city not much unlike New York, that extends out for miles. It has plenty of highrise, steel structures and plenty of hiding places for those who employ stealth. Voting Rules Well-thought out votes, preferably with an edges format, are counted as 1 vote. Votes that are unstructured, poorly written, or otherwise count as 1/2 vote. Votes that are extremely short or lack any rhyme or reason whatsoever don't count at all. Voting will close Mid-Monday next week. Battle 'The City Narrows' Peter wasn't exactly sure if he was fighting some sort of lucky lunatic, or that there was someone else out there with a Spider-Sense. The fog that enveloped the two of them moved around erratically and blocked out his view of anything more than a meter away, yet the shock of his spider-sense going off let him dodge the bullets that were coming from every direction. !!!! BANG! Spider-Man swerved to the right, before popping two round where the noise came from, and leaping to the side of building. Is this one of Goblin's trigger men? No, the bastard is too flashy to go for something like that... he thought. Right as he predicted, the bullet flew directly past his head, landing in the pavement below. All the movement made a small clearing of the fog, but it was like it was growing back into the hole. "You're good at throwing lead, genius. But if you know anything about who I am, you should back the hell off." As he expected, there wasn't a response. However, he heard something moving -fluttering?- above him. Damn it, the wise guy's wearing a cape. Romantic bastards like that make me sick. !!!! Expecting another shot, Peter stepped to the side. However, one didn't come, which confused the hell out of him. Suddenly, an invisible bus rammed into Spider-Man, sending him through the wall he had latched onto, and surprisingly there wasn't any furniture to keep him from skidding across the floor like he was ice-skating in the middle on central park. His hands were sore, and empty. Nuts, he thought. ---- Why Elendel had suddenly changed landscape, and was dead empty, Wax couldn't tell. Why the robber he was chasing had suddenly learned how to dodge bullets right before they got to him, he couldn't tell. He was at least hoping he wasn't dealing with a Slider. The mists were still forming in the area around him, which was Wax's sole comfort in this situation. His mistcloak flapped behind him as he trailed his enemy, trying to at least cripple him before getting a wrap on the situation, but for all his wits he couldn't pin this on anything other than some sort of twisted divine intervention. No, he talked to God before. Harmony might have been painfully passive, but not this sick. He had felt his earring before the fight got heated. It was cold, and felt unusually detached from his body. Burning steel, he could sense lines to the familiar lines of guns moving around erratically. After his first couple of shots, they clung to walls moving up as if they were walking up vertically. Wax fired a round as another test, and a swift, last-minute movement once again confused him. Several rounds were fired back, ricocheting off of Wax's steel bubble. A Lurcher? No, there's hardly enough metal in the wall for a pull that strong. That and Lurchers don't tend to dodge bullets most of the time, but redirect them to a piece of armor. Wax threw down a coin, and began filling his metalminds, then pushed himself rapidly into the air to catch up to his opponent. He balanced himself on an abnormally tall light pole. The lines leading to the guns and a few other pieces of metal started to sporadically move around, as if in anticipation of something. Wax stopped filling his metalminds, drawing just enough from them to where the pole buckled under his weight, but didn't collapse. He then pushed on each line leading to the body, his weight easily trumping their own. They instantly flew back, Wax hearing a loud CRASH as what was probably the wall collapsing. Several larger pieces of metal, presumably the guns, flew to the other side of the building, while some smaller pieces on the person of his prey hung on. Wax began filling his metalminds again, and leaped through the newly created hole, pulling out Vindication and loading it with a lurcher round just to be sure. All the movement temporarily cleared the area of the mists, giving Wax a clear view of his opponent. It was some sort of masked criminal, something that would fit Bleeder's M.O., yet the getup didn't match anything he'd imagine to find in Elendel, if he was even still in the city. Both Wax and the criminal stood still, frozen. Some sort of voice suddenly broadcast itself into Wax's ear, nearly making him pull the trigger on the spot. The other man probably heard it to, as his hand made some sort of flicking movement before stopping. "Combatants are within a 100 meter proximity. Beginning introductory speech. You have been selected for a tournament of magic, as part of a random thaumaturgic assessment of your respective universes by the ▜▚┣ ▄▚┃▞▙. Now that a minimal preparation time of five minutes has been completed, and combatants are within range, it is advised that you engage your opponent as soon as possible. Failure to comply will result in instantaneous, painless death. Thank you for your cooperation." Wax had the sudden urge to scratch his head and lay down for a solid hour after hearing that, abated only by the fact that he had been in a gunfight only minutes in the past. The man across from him had a mask and goggles, but seemed to be getting increasingly irritated. Wax tightened his grip on his gun, burning some more steel to sense if he would make a move for the guns across the empty floor. Instead, the man made a weird motion with his hand, and some sort of projectile went straight through Wax's bubble and enveloped his hand. 'Black and Grey' Expert's Opinion TBD Category:Blog posts